From one Bad Thing to Another
by RigbyRaccoon1231
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby got suck into a hole and Now they are human. What will happen to them? Will they ever go back home? Don't just sit here staying at the screen. Read it now.


From one Bad Thing to Another

This is my first story so i hope you like it

Half credit goes to LaneyRockGoddess for helping me

I do not own Regular Show or Grojband

Enjoy

* * *

Mordecai's POV.

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU USE GLUE TO PAINT SKIPS' HOUSE?" Benson roared, spitting on me in the process.

I looked him in the eye and tried not to cower.

"Hey! We didn't know it was glue!" my idiotic friend Rigby argued, crossing his arms over his ridiculously scrawny chest. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

This isn't going to be pretty.

Benson's eye twitched and I practically saw his gum balls catch fire as he started to scream.

"CAN'T YOU READ? OR IS THAT TOO HARD FOR YOUR PUNY BRAIN TO ACCOMPLISH?" Rigby whimpered and held onto his tail as Benson continued to yell.

I frowned and tuned my angry boss out, deciding to just wait until he was done to do anything.

"NOW, GET BACK TO WORK AND PAINT HIS HOUSE WTH ACTUAL PAINT! YOU GOT THAT?" Benson roared, finally turning and storming back to his golf cart. Once he drove away, Rigby fell to the ground and started moaning.

"But I don't wanna work!" he drawled. I rolled my eyes and lightly kicked his back with my foot. He growled.

"C'mon dude. We have to get this done or Benson'll lose it." I said reluctantly, starting over to Skips' garage.

He had some paint and brushes in there.

"Ugh! C'mon Mordecai! Let's go get some coffee or something!" Rigby tried to sway me, grabbing onto my wrist and trying to yank me back.

I glared down at him and harshly punched his shoulder, leaving him whining in the dust on the ground.

"No dude! We have to finish this." I said blandly, lifting Skips' garage door. Rigby mumbled something about me being a goody-two-shoes and helped me rifle through the piles of junk.

Okay, and just realize that when I say he helped me, he just stood there, whining.

"It's too hot! I need to take a leak! I'm hungry! I'm tired!" he whined sitting against the wall and squinting in the bright sun. I frowned and continued rifling through random boxes.

Rigby continued whining, until I threw a box of old rags at him and it spilled over his head.

I started laughing as Rigby squirmed.

"Oh ew! These smell like Muscle Man!" he groaned, tossing the box to the floor. I laughed even harder and tried to walk over, but ended up tripping over a random cord and falling into some pile of paint. Yeah...sure...now I find it.

It exploded into a flash of lime green and I fell onto the ground, a bit stunned. My feathers were covered with green paint.

Oh man...my beautiful hair.

I groaned and ignored Rigby's jeering and laughing. I stood and kicked the can away from my feet.

"I'm gonna go use Skips' bathroom to clean up a bit." I sighed, trying to get some paint out of my hair. "I'll be back in a second. Don't touch anything!"

"Don't touch anything." Rigby mocked in a high-pitched voice. I frowned and kicked the can over his way so it would splatter over his feet.

I smirked at his annoyed shouts as I walked through Skips' front door.

I sighed and ruffled my hair so some water would come out of it. I glanced myself over in the mirror and confirmed that I had no more paint anywhere, then walked out the door.

When I got outside, the sky was darkened with pitch-black clouds and there were high speed winds whipping my hair around.

Strange green sparks were flying out of the garage.

My eyes widened and I dashed over. I wasn't really surprised to see Rigby, the retard he is, standing there with his hands stuck in some giant metal contraption that wasn't there a moment before.

It looked like a giant hoop, with a swirling purple and black void in the empty center. Rounding the outside were giant lightbulbs flashing with green lightning.

My jaw dropped and I ran over.

"Dude! What the crap did you do?" I yelled loudly, the wind whipping my hair around. He shot me a scared look, his eyes wide.

"I don't know! I just hit a switch on the wall and this thing came outta the floor and is currently trying to eat me!" he said in a shrill voice. I threw up my hands in exasperation and grabbed him underneath his arms.

I lifted him up and pulled him back. I grunted with effort and pulled harder, but it seemed the more I yanked him back, the more the darkness pulled him in.

"C'mon! Pull harder!" Rigby shouted at me, squirming around. I grunted.

"I'm...trying!"

Those were the last words out of my mouth before the dark void sucked us both in.

My eyes snapped open and I sat up with a scream. I stared heaving, and squinting in the bright light. I ruffled my hair and shot a quick glance to my friend sitting to my right.

"Dude, I just had the weirdest dream. We were both sucked into a giant black vortex and..." The words died on my tongue when I finally got a good look at Rigby.

He was blinking in the bright sunlight and scowling. But he e wasn't a raccoon anymore.

He was human.

He had shaggy, light brown hair that hung in his eyes. He had glasses on that look like he had dark circles around his skin was a tan like color. His eyes were a deep brown.

He wasn't much taller than before, but came out to be about 4 foot 10.

Still short.

He wore simple black jeans and a plain brown t-shirt. He had spotless black converse sneakers.

You know, this should've shocked me, but with all the weird stuff that went on in The Park, it wasn't shocking anymore.

My eyes widened. "Wow dude. You actually do have a sense of style." I said with a smirk. My voice sounded higher pitched than it normally was.

It cracked near the end, too.

He cocked an eyebrow before glancing down at himself. He screamed and fell over.

"Oh my gosh!" It sounded even more shrill than normal. I laughed before looking down at myself. I looked tall - but shorter than I normally was.

About 5 foot 4.

I was wearing black skinny jeans with a white t-shirt underneath an unzipped light blue hoodie.

I looked pretty pale compared to Rigby.

My hands were big with long fingers. I reached in the pocket of my jeans and was surprised to find my phone. I looked at my reflection on my blank screen and was shocked.

I had icy blue eyes that shined brightly. My hair was a light blue on top and black underneath. It was spiky and went down to the tops of my ears.

I blinked, and the guy in the reflection did the same.

I lowered my phone back into my pocket then stood and soon enough, Rigby did the same.

"Dude... What happened to us?" he asked slowly, looking himself over. I blinked.

"Dude...we've turned human, and I think we've de-aged." He made a face.

"What? Well how old are we now then?"

"Uh, I'd think about 13." an unfamiliar male voice said from behind us


End file.
